deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Noire (Hyperdimension Neptunia)
Noire (Also known as Black Heart) is one of the main characters in all of the Hyperdimension Neptunia video games and is the star of her own game, HyperDevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart. She is known for her Tsundere personality, having multiple clones, and is, apparently an excellent Guitarist, after supposedly watching "K-ON!". She is Uni's older sister. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Noire vs DmC! Dante (Completed) * Noire vs Marie * Noire VS Severa * Noire X Toro Inoue (Completed) Battles Royale * Hyperdimension Neptunia Battle Royale: The Four CPUs Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 History Noire is one of the four CPUs and is the Goddess of the 'Land Of Black Regality' Lastation, made by Histoire, however, the four CPUs started fighting to see which one of them could claim the title of True Goddess. Death Battle Info Weapons * Rapier Skills and Abilities SP Skills * Tornado Sword: Noire forms a sword that glows with rainbow colours and slashes the enemy with it. * Lacy Dance/ Lace Ribbon Dance: Noire kicks the enemy into the air and continues to kick them in mid-air before she slashes them with the sword. * Drop Crush: Noire kicks the enemy into the before she slams them into the ground with her sword. * Volcano Dive: Noire jumps and hits the ground to cause a fiery shock wave. * Tornado Chain: Noire slashes the enemy which doesn't initially deal damage, then she dive kicks them and then the sword slashes deal damage. * Fall Slash: Noire jumps into the air and shoots a laser from her sword. * Medistation S: Raises an ally's physical attack. * Medistation A: Raises all nearby ally's speed. Transformation * HDD Form: Turns Noire into Black Heart. Black Heart gives Noire a boost to all her stats and gives her the ability to fly. * Next Form: Turns Black Heart into Next Black. Next Black boosts all of Black Heart's stats and gives her a new EXE Skill called Diagonal Blade Dance, Noire's strongest move. EXE Skills * Infinite Slash: Noire flies around the enemy while cutting them with her sword, she then turns her sword into the Tornado Sword and cuts the enemy then she flies up and throws it at them which causes a massive amount of extra cuts to the enemy. * Diagonal Blade Dance: Next Black flies around the enemy while slashing them before she summons four extra blades and keeps rapidly cutting the enemy, she then flies up and turns the swords into a magic circle and bounces off of it and stabs through the enemy and causes two explosions (one when she hits the enemy and one after the first explosion ended). Feats * Fought the other three goddesses for thousands of years. * Defeated Arfoire. * Helped to defeat the Deity Of Sin. * Took no damage from Neptune falling from the sky onto her. * Beat all of the members of the Seven Sages. * Survived Yellow Heart's strongest attack (Yellow Heart is stronger than all other CPUs combined (Aside from Rei)) (Though it did knock them out of their HDD forms). * Stopped Rei Ryghts from destroying both the Hyperdimension and the Ultradimension. * Survived Rei's strongest attack with the other CPUs and the CPU Candidates (Anime Only). * Defeated K-Sha with Uni's help. * Has defeated three of the Dark CPUs (Who are as big as skyscrapers). * With Neptune, she attacked an enemy so hard that it made a shockwave that destroyed the ruins behind it. * In Hyperdevotion Noire, she defeated the three other CPUs with complete ease. Faults * Has no friends. * She can only use her skill so many times until she runs out of SP. * If she comes close to the Anti-Sharacite she will begin to lose her powers. * If Noire has too little shares she can't transform. * Enough damage can knock her out of her HDD Form. * Using Diagonal Blade Dance sets her back to her base form. *Has been defeated by the other three CPUs, Arfoire, CFW Magic, Yellow Heart and Affimojas. *Was killed by Nepgear in the Conquest Ending (This ending is non-cannon). Gallery Noire.png|Noire's outfit in the Ultradimension. Black_Heart_V2.png|Noire's HDD Form Black Heart. HDNV2_Mar052015_14.jpg|Noire's Next Form Next Black. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Ageless Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Compile Heart Characters Category:Elementals Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Female Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Gods Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Hyperdimensional Neptunia Characters Category:Idea Factory Characters Category:JRPG Characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Rapier Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Tsunderes Category:Video Game Combatants